Wedding Mistakes
by KelsWinchester
Summary: Dean proposes to Lisa. 2 weeks before the wedding Dean goes to visit the Priest, Father Novak. Everything changes. Priest!Castiel Kink. R&R
1. Meeting of a Lifetime

"Dean Winchester, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
>"No." He whispered, it was silent, deadly silent."<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said?"  
>"No. I don't"<p>

~ 2 WEEKS BEFORE ~

"All I want you to do is meet the Priest okay Dean? I have to go to work and Ben is at school so you'll have to go on your own." Lisa tightened the tie around Dean's neck and pushed on her feet to place a soft kiss on Dean's lips before grabbing her jacket and heading out to work. Dean dropped the force smile as soon as he heard the door click shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a dull ache make itself prominent in his head. He hated suits or anything of posh attire, casual clothing of jeans and shirt was his best friend. 

It had been 3 months since he proposed to Lisa, only because after they had been together for nearly 2 years Lisa constantly hinted about her friends getting married and how time was flying by so quickly so he gave in and got down on one knee. Honestly? He didn't want to get married, ever. It just wasn't his scene, he was happy with Lisa and Ben, being a normal family but no matter how much love radiated or how many smiles and laughs he forced he still felt empty. Something inside him felt constantly hollow and he prayed that maybe the wedding would alter that.

"Ah, shit." Quietly cursed Dean, he glanced at the clock and saw that he had to be meeting the Priest of their wedding in 10 minutes or so, Father Novak, is he remembered what Lisa told him correctly. He snatched up his blazer and threw it on as he stumbled out of the house and climbed into his precious 1967 Chevy Impala, his baby on four wheels. Dean rumbled up the engine and backed out of his drive and headed off to the church nearby.

When he pulled up outside, the space outside of the church was empty, no car and no open doors. Dean cut the engine and headed inside, the church was large and beautiful, colourful stain-glassed windows and elegant decorations lay around. Dean wasn't much of a church goer himself but never denied the structural beauty of the places. He eventually pulled his eyes away from the distractions and headed to the back of the church where he saw an office door near.

He knocked on it lightly and heard a voice quietly reply in return for him to enter, Dean walked in with his posture straight and wearing a _fake_ smile plastered to his face. The Priest sat at a small mahogany desk, sorting through some papers, he didn't really look like a Priest, his hair was strewn all over the place and his chin covered in stubble, Dean scanned him before the other man looked up, Dean felt his heart jump suddenly as the Priests' sky blue and wide eyes met with his one jade green ones.

"You must be Dean Winchester, I'm Father Novak, please to meet you at last." Father Novak stood up and placed his hand out in front of him which snapped Dean back into the reality that weren't the Fathers eyes. Dean placed his hand in the Fathers and felt his whole body tingle with his touch but still managed to shake his hand like a normal person.

"Uhm, yes, nice to meet you too Father." The Priest smiled at his response and retracted his hand and sat back down at his desk, Dean's hand suddenly felt cold and empty again.

"Please, sit." The Father offered as he gestured towards the seat opposite him. Dean nodded quickly and sat himself down. His eyes drifted over to the Priest who was stuck back into his papers again, looking for something, _beautiful_, thought Dean. "So, what brings you here?" He asked, his eyes still ruffling the papers like he really wanted to get these done. Dean's eyes watched the Fathers lips move softly as he spoke, _beautiful_, he thought again before he realized he was meant to respond.

"O-Oh, well Father… Lisa wanted me to meet you before the wedding," _annoyingly enough_, "so here I am!" Father Novak let out a small chuckle and tore his eyes away from the papers to finally talk to Dean eye-to-eye. The other man felt as if those eyes could peer directly into his soul, as if they could read his mind.

"Please, call my Castiel. Hearing 'Father Novak' after so many times makes me forget my own name sometimes." Joked Castiel as he let out a warm smile drift over to the groom-to-be across from him.

_That smile_. Though Dean, he felt the emptiness in him suddenly disappear and fill which made him feel whole for the first time since his little brother Sam was alive, which was too long ago, he didn't know how he could cope feeling like this for nearly 12 years. But it was wrong, a man, a _Priest_ at that, but he felt… human again. A soft shake on his shoulder made him realize he was zoning out again and that the Priest looked a little worried.

"Dean?" Castiel moved his face close to Deans to see if he could get in to respond but he jumped, violently and head butted Castiel. Both of them recoiled from the pain and held their foreheads their heads ringing from the sudden pain. "I see you're back with us!" Castiel joked again but Dean's eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I'm sorry!" Dean cried out as he leapt from his seat and sprinted for the door, his cheeks flushed and his eyes were still wide. "I have to go…!"

"Wait De-" But he was already gone before Castiel could get anything out, "it was… nice meeting you…"

Dean fled back to his car and settled himself once he regained his breath from sprinting through the church and to his car. His head still had an after burn of pain from the collision but he ignored it and focused on the rapid beating of his heart and it wasn't from the running.

"No!" Dean yelled to himself, he started up the car and sped back home, his head flooded with _him_. He had only met with the man once and yet that's all that occupied his mind, he barely knew him, it was wrong! …Wrong… Wrong? "Pull yourself together Dean, you're getting married in 2 weeks, just…" He stopped and sighed to himself as he parked in the driveway and headed back inside his home. Dean threw his jacket off and probably landed on the floor but he didn't really care about it, he gazed at the clock, 11:35am, drink time. He cracked open a bottle of beer from the fridge and placed himself in front of the TV and lazily flicked through channels whilst gulping his beer, neither of them catching his interest, only that damn bastard Priests _beautiful_, but annoying reoccurring face keeping him distracted.

"Fuck." Hissed Dean as he placed his mostly empty beer bottle down and headed upstairs towards the bathroom, a shower to wash his thoughts away and hopefully relax him a little. He slipped out of his clothing and stepped into the shower, letting the water drown his body in warmth. Fingers nestled through his short hair and the steam from the water fogged the glass up around him but the warmth of the water was nothing like _that_ heat though.

"_Please, call me Castiel._" The Priests voice echoed through his head but all he could picture was that man souls piercing blue eyes and soft pink lips repeating his name over and over. "_Dean…? Dean…?_" His voice sent uncomfortable warmth through his body; just his voice and lips were enough to drive Dean mad.

He couldn't explain it at all. He met the man barely an hour ago and it was all he had in his head.

'_Release it_' Deans mind cried out, he nodded to his own thought, if he just got it out of his system it would go away. The thought of Castiel had already hardened him, probably the quickest he had become this way, even with Lisa. Dean slid his hand down to his erection and ran his fingers up the length of himself before sliding a thumb over the head of his cock, the feeling of pre-cum emerging under his thumb.

'_Dean…?_' His voice

'_Dean…?_' His eyes  
>'<em>Dean…?<em>' His lips, Dean groaned loudly under his own touch, the image of Castiel's face so close to his, his breath warm against his face. He pumped his hand faster over his straining erection, his legs felt weak, forcing him to lean against the shower wall to support himself, the hot water still running over him.

'_Dean…_' Castiel's voice changed, instead of his name being filled with question it was a moan, Castiel was moaning_ his_ name. That made him reach his limit instantly, Dean's hips bucked under one last strenuous thrust into his hand before releasing his come down the shower panel just to be washed away quickly with the shower water. He calmed his panting down as much as he could before he turned off the shower, the sudden silence letting his thoughts and guilt catch up with him. Dean leaned his head on the shower wall and shook it slowly.

"What the fuck am I doing?"


	2. A Priests Guilt

[Authors Note; **wow this chapter turned out to be so much shorter than I expected, anyway, I hope you still enjoy it ~_~]**

"Father Novak, forgive me for I have sinned." The mid-30's woman's voice echoed through to the Priest on the other side of the panel.

"Confess your sins to me, my child." Castiel's deep and soft voice responded. The woman cleared her throat as if she was about to read a list of sins off a sheet of paper.

"Well you see…" And that was the last thing Castiel remembered the woman saying, he slumped down on the hard wooden bench and pinched the bridge of his nose and silently groaning to himself.

It has been only one day since he came into contact with that groom-to-be Dean Winchester but for some reason the man wouldn't fade away from his thoughts. Every time that mans perfectly angled features appeared in his mind he felt his stomach knot and his head flutter lightly, he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head.

"Forgive my own sins my Lord. Cleanse my soul of these impure thoughts. _Please_." Castiel whispered to himself.

"Father?" The woman near him tapped on the wood panel to make sure he was still there, or alive, or something. "I've finished."

"I see, thank you for confessing your sins. Your soul is cleansed and your sins forgiven by our Father in Heaven." _Unlike mine, _he thought as another low groan passed through his throat. Finally he heard the woman leave in her loud heels, leaving Castiel on his own again, his body slumped even more into the seat, his body too heavy to move from the lack of sleep the night before because of that constant face of the man sticking in his head, the jade green eyes and smug smile. Castiel felt a quick thump of heat hit him but he tried to push it off as quickly as possible.

'_The man is getting married Castiel. Don't be so pathetic, so sinful!_' He roared inside his own head, drowning out the certain face and deep voice that kept haunting him. '_God won't forgive you…_' The voice whispered in a menacing tone, Castiel closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Screw God_' Another voice retaliated to his own, Dean's voice, his voice battling with the guilt Castiel was feeling. The younger man appeared in his head, a smirk spread over his perfect face as he began to walk towards the Priest. Castiel felt his chest pumping faster and faster as Dean popped a button on his shirt, and another and another until bare skin was exposed, his chest so fair and smooth and his rosy pink nipples erect from the contact of the fresh air. Dean popped open the last button to his shirt and threw it away before his hand drifted down over his chest, his stomach and over the trail of hair that grew into his trousers and slowly pulled down his zipper.

_~Bring briiing~_ Castiel's eyes shot open and was broken away from his sinful fantasy by the ringing of his phone in his office. He jumped up with force from the confessional booth and ran towards the running. The obvious outline of his hardened dick rubbed uncomfortably again his now, too right, black trousers.

"H-Hello?" Panted out Castiel as he sat himself at his office chair and shuffled around constantly to try and adjust his trousers to give his persistent erection a bit more air to breathe.

"Father Novak, are you okay?" _Crap_. Thought Castiel, he gulped silently and let a soft chuckle fall down the phone.

"Ah Lisa, I'm fine, how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering how the meeting went with Dean yesterday, he said he wasn't there long but not much else. He didn't make a fool of himself did he?" _It went brilliantly_, the sarcasm rang through his head and almost slipping out of his mouth.

"It went fine, we exchanged names and just ran over a few wedding details was all, as he said, he really wasn't here long." _And now I can't get him out of my damn head_. Castiel heard Lisa hum down the phone in satisfaction with his answer.

"Good to hear! I'll send Dean around again in a couple of days to go over actual ceremony and make sure everything is perfect. I would come too but work has had me so tight around the next recently I can't pull barely any time away at all! Anyway, talk to you soon, Father!" And with that the line went dead giving him a new problem piling on top of him; he has to see Dean again, alone. Though he considered it would be better without Lisa, the tension of him with Dean would definitely raise some suspicion from the woman, she wasn't stupid.

Castiel placed the phone down and put a finger between his neck and his white collar on his shirt, giving his neck some fresh air as he felt himself sweating up with nerves. Luckily with the distraction the bulge in his pants had settled itself down but now he just had to prepare himself for tomorrow. The Priest sat back in his office chair and ruffled his hair lightly; he eyes fluttering shut hoping to actually get some sleep tonight. That's if his mind wouldn't be so occupied.


	3. Confessions

A couple of days passed and Lisa was straightening the tie on Dean again to go see Castiel.

"Are you okay Dean? You've been spacing out a lot over the last couple of days." Asked Lisa, her face covered in worry but Dean just forced a smile and pecked his lips against her forehead.

"Hey, I'm fine, just wedding jitters." He lied but it was laid well with Lisa as she let out a small smile and laughed lightly.

"If you're like this now, what are you going to be like on the day?" Both of the laughed together until Lisa checked her watch and jumped at the time, "ah! I'm going to be late, see you later!" Lisa waved crazily as she ran out the door and slammed it behind her; Dean lazily waved back and sighed when the slam sent the house almost shaking.

He just wouldn't fuck off out of his mind and that _damn_ Priest was all he thought about in the last couple of days and Dean wasn't surprised that Lisa seemed a little worried. He wouldn't have sex with her because every time he wanted to it wasn't with her so he avoided it with crappy little excuses like '_I don't feel so well'_ or '_my head is seriously killing me' _he knew it was pretty pathetic but every time he thought about Castiel, his heart would beat just that little bit faster and he cheeks turned that little bit pinker. It was time to face him again and try to control himself, just a little.

He climbed into his Impala and headed to the church, when he pulled up outside his hands were kept tightly clamped around the wheel, his body reluctant to move. 

'_Stop being a pussy, Dean._' He thought and let out a deep sigh and headed inside, the heels of his 'smart shoes' echoing the in the church and his heart began to bit a bit faster as he approached the office. Dean knocked a couple of times before hearing that low voice.

"Come on in." Dean tugged the door open and saw Castiel sitting up looking at the door, his hands lazily clasped together on the desk. Both men suddenly diverted their eyes away from each other, Castiel gestured at the chair and smiled to himself. "Welcome back Dean, take a seat."

"Thanks Cas." _Cas_? They both thought but neither of them decided to pursue it. "So, wedding details?" Asked Dean as he wriggled in his seat uncomfortably and his eyes instantly connected to Cas' soft pink lips again.

"Ah, yes, let me just get them." Castiel moved from his chair and over to a set of drawers and bent down to the bottom draw for _Winchester_. Dean's eyes couldn't avoid looking at the tightness of the Priests black trousers around his ass and the light line of the man's boxers underneath. A quick heat gathered in Dean's crotch and felt a _really_ unneeded bulge start to appear in his trousers.

'_Shit!_' Thought Dean as he shuffled in his seat to try and feel a little more comfortable with the annoyance in his pants.

"Are you okay?" Castiel sat back down with the papers in his hand and tilted his head a little, his face covered in worry. _Shit shit shit._

"I-I'm fine…" Stuttered Dean as he pressed his palm against his groin and staring down at the papers in Castiel's hands. _Imagine those hand around your co-_ "Shuttup!" Yelled out Dean as he realized what he just did and groaned heavily in embarrassment.

"Are you…sure you're okay, Dean?" The Priest asked a small flush forming over his face too. Dean groaned again and shook his head, raising his eyes to meet Castiel's both of their flushes increased instantly.

"Can I make a confession?"

"Of course you may Dean. Let us head to the confessional booths." Castiel rose from his seat and headed to the door, Dean followed quickly and tried to avoid Cas from seeing his crotch and darted for one of the booths and threw himself onto the wooden bench. He heard Castiel sit down in the other booth.

"Please, confess your sins to me and the Lord, Dean." Softly said Cas as he leaned against the back of the booth, his eyes staring up at the top of the booth and his hands messily playing around with each other, wondering what he was going to confess to. The other man swallowed hard and blinked quickly, building the courage.

"Forgive me, Father. I'm getting married in under 2 weeks and yet I can't get this other person out of my head." He started, he too leaned back and placed a hand on his bulge in his pants and ran his thumb over the length he could feel.

"I see. Why do you think of them so often?" Dean couldn't help but smirk to himself as he quietly undid his trousers and slipped a hand into his boxers, pulling out his erection and let his fingers dwindle around the base of himself.

"Their eyes, their lips, their voice…" Dean moved his hand slowly and held in the stifling groan in the back of his throat. Castiel gulped loudly from the other side and felt a sudden disappointment cringe in the pit of his stomach.

'_Of course it's not you, you're a man._' The Priests voice shot through his head making him feel even more sick in himself.

"I see."

"And the worst part is not the fact it's a man…" Forced out Dean, his hand pumping his dick silently. Cas felt his stomach suddenly jump in hope, the voice in his head suddenly backing off. "It's the fact the man is a… Man of the Lord… A Priest…" Dean finally let out a little groan of pleasure but began to worry when he heard no reply; Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel standing in front of his booth, his blue eyes wide and Dean's even wider eyes hitting them back.

"Oh, _fuck_, shit, Cas?" Cried out Dean as he scrambled around trying to cover himself back up and his face completely reddened along with the Priests too. Castiel couldn't help but smirk, he stepped into the booth and flung himself forward and pushed his lips down on Deans forcefully. Dean's eyes flared under the sudden touch, he pushed Cas' lips away from his own to gather what had just happened.

"Cas?" He gasped out; Castiel simply let his eyes fall into Dean's and smiled.

"I can't… I can't stop thinking about you, ever since two days ago; you've completely flooded my mind. I'm so-"Castiel's sentence got cut off by Dean's lips meeting his own again but in a more heartfelt and warming kiss. Dean placed his hands on Cas' hips and sat him down on his lap.

"Neither can I Cas." Dean pressed a hand on the back of the Priests neck and forced him down onto his lips, a clash of teeth and tongues against each others and hands crazily exploring each others bodies in a deep heat of passion.

Dean placed one hand on Cas' back to push their bodies closer together, their erections grinding against each other making both men moan into each others mouths. Castiel pulled himself back and thrust forward with force to see Dean pull his head back and release what sounded like a growl. The Priest lifted himself off Dean's lap and got onto his knees.

"Are you praying for forgiveness?" Teased Dean through the rough panting but Castiel simple stared up with his ocean orbs and pulled Deans boxers back down and took hold of the hard member in front of him.

"Later." He whispered, taking the head of Dean's cock and placing his lips on it softly and running his tongue along softly to pick up the pre-cum.

"F-Fuck…" Hissed Dean, his hands snaking down to take hold of the Fathers messy hair but tightened it into a fist as he felt Castiel's warm and wet mouth envelope his dick. Dean instantly gripped onto Cas' hair and pulled it upwards before slamming the man's mouth back down, hearing gagging noises. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Castiel forced against the strength of Dean and pushed his head up, running his tongue along the shaft as he did. Cas moved his hand to his own bulge and battled to get it free already and tore open his trousers and boxers and quick as possible to get his hand around his own erection and began to rapidly stroke, the relief of the touch washing over him into a loud moan over the other man's cock, making Dean shudder.

"C-Cas…" Whispered Dean, he placed a hand softly on Cas' jaw and pulled his head up, both taking a moment to catch their breaths before moving again. "Stand up." He ordered, Castiel onto his shaky feet and placed a leg either side of Dean's hips as he leaned down and planted a sloppy kiss before he felt something touch the entrance of his ass, he hissed as he felt a finger slowly slide in.

"It's okay Cas, trust me." Softly reassured Dean as he slipped in another finger and used his other hand to support the Priest and keep him standing. Castiel groaned deeply and leaned his head into Dean's neck, controlling his panting. "Just one more…" Dean whispered as he pushed the last finger in and moved them around to gently open the man up.

"Now Dean, have me…now." Begged Castiel, he instantly felt the fingers move out of him and Dean's hands were placed on Cas' hips to help lower him. Castiel pushed himself down until he felt the head of the other mans dick slowly push into him, the Priest bit his lip at the sharp pain but pushed him down more until he felt the top of Dean's balls touch his ass, Cas threw his head back and moaned. "So deep…" He croaked out, Dean gripped his hands tighter on Cas' hips and smirked.

"You're so hot, so tight, _fuck_…" Cas smiled to himself and began to move himself. Dean instantly groaned out at the feeling of this man on his straining cock, Cas lifted himself up to the tip before slamming himself back down causing both men to let out rumbled moans of pleasure. Both of them fell into a smooth rhythm of movement, Cas would pull up and as he pushed himself down Dean would buck his hips up in attempt to get himself deeper into the Priest.

Castiel pushed his lips onto Deans, their tongues rubbing and sliding against each other, groans and cried escaping their mouths. Dean pumped his hand around Cas' dick and felt the breath of the other man escalate.

"D-Dean… I'm cl-close…" Stammered out Cas, his legs beginning to shake more and more from the height of orgasm, one last slide of Dean's hand sent the Father into ecstasy, his come landing over Dean's hand and clothing, Cas pushed himself down once more which sent Dean spiralling over the edge, his own seed filling the Priest deeply.

"Jesus… Christ…" Cried Dean, Cas looked at him to tell him off about the use of blasphemy but had the energy nor the right to really do so. He lifted himself off Dean's cock and rested his body against Dean's; resting his head on the other mans shoulder.

"Cas, I have another confession…" Dean lifted Cas' head up for their eyes to connect and Dean to let out a weak smile. "I think I might love you, Father Novak."


	4. The Big Day

So the day finally arrived. Dean sorted his hair out in the mirror and adjusted hid suave looking silk tie to make himself look perfect. His best man, Bobby, crashed into the scene with his own suit on, which looked weird on him since Dean was used to seeing the old man in shirt, jeans and caps.

"Come on idjit. Not gunna be late for ya' own wedding are you boy?" Dean chuckled at him and nodded slowly.

"I'll be out in a few Bobby." Bobby nodded back and disappeared out of the room, the door clicking echoed through out the room. Dean forced back the frown that wanted to make itself known onto his face and replaced it with jaw aching smiles.

He hadn't seen the Priest since they had sex in the confessional booth; he never went back to see him but Castiel never made the same effort. The thought that he never went back and vice versa made him feel sick, he felt his stomach knot up on him forcing him to take a seat nearby and gather himself up.

Dean didn't understand his own warped mind, the warmth that other man made him feel whole yet he couldn't bring himself to leave Lisa and Ben. Probably because he was like a father to that boy and didn't want to abandon him, to make up with what happened to Sammy. Dean pushed himself against the pain in his stomach, checked himself over once more and headed out.

"Lets start the show Bobby!" He grinned widely and tapped him softly on the arm as they made their way down the aisle. He could see family and friends eye him as he walked, warm smiled and proud eyes from his mum and dad as he got to the end and Bobby side-stepped away, his bearded face also grinning at Dean.

Dean looked up to see _him_, the Priest walked out in his elegant and beautiful robes as his nimble fingers gripped tightly against the book he had held against his chest. Dean couldn't help but feel himself staring at the man as he walked up to his little altar, he looked wonderful. Dean looked up to Cas' face but the blue eyes diverted his own instantly.

'_Shit, he looks hurt…_' He instantly thought to himself and he swore he saw dark bags developing under Cas' eyes, Dean felt his stomach drop and guilt creep in when the look of hurt and sadness was all over Cas' face but could tell he was hiding it away for the big day, of the man that confessed his love not 2 weeks ago to him just to leave him hanging. They both stood awkwardly with each other, silence loomed over them both.

"You look great… Cas…" Dean said to the man but he just nodded at him and kept his eyes down on the book in front of him, scanning for the right page. Dean felt like he just got kicked in the stomach with what he was feeling now but prevented himself from keeling over when he heard the organ blast out through the Church and all eyes simultaneously turned and the group shuffling of feet moving at the crowd stood up.

Dean turned to see Lisa in a pure white, flowing wedding dress with a bouquet of just as white flowers held to her chest by one hand and her other hand linked on her fathers arm. Several bridesmaids and page boys, including Ben, followed behind, the little girls spreading flower petals where they walked. Dean smiled at his future wife but his heart didn't jump like it did when Cas appeared or how he thought he looked beautiful in his robes compared to Lisa's _fucking expensive_ dress.

It was ridiculous and wouldn't go away. So much for thinking the wedding would be the thing to fill the hollow feeling, nothing to do with the wedding helped. If anything it worsened the situation, the person who he loved wasn't next to him, he was in front of him giving a painful service to wed two people together and Cas knew the wedding was a heartless sham from Dean's side. Lisa appeared by his side, her face covered in smiles from what he could make out with her face covered in a lacy veil.

"You look beautiful." Whispered Dean and he weren't lying, just that others looked better, in his mind. Eventually the organ died down and people sat back down in their seats, small rumbles of talk about how pretty the bride looked erupted. Castiel his hands on either side of the altar and they were gripped right to the side, like he wanted to break it in half. He was _pissed._

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in Holy Matrimony under the eyes of our Lord." Cas opened his arms out wide before pulling them back and giving the death grip onto the altar again. The ceremony began and the church fell silent.

"If anyone should a reason why these two people can not wed here today, then speak now or forever hold your peace." Dean and Castiel's eyes flickered towards each other, expecting one of them to speak up but the church remained quiet.

"Dean Winchester, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health?" The words Dean was trying to force himself to say got caught in this throat, he couldn't say _I do_. His stomach churned at the thought of saying so and knowing that the person he was going to marry wasn't who he wanted. She wasn't Castiel.

"No." He whispered, it was silent, deadly silent.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch what you said?"

"No, I don't." Dean's voice loud and clear this time, there was momentary pause of horrible silence until the room broke out into loud whisperings. Lisa's face dropped before turning into confusion, then anger. She threw the flowers at him and landed a heavy slap onto Dean's face.

"You fucking_ asshole_!" Lisa screeched, making the room fall silent before she ran out, holding her dress up and faint weeping could be heard as she ran further away. Dean remained where he stood and his eyes drifted to Cas who was still looking shocked himself.

"_I'm sorry_" He mouthed to Cas, finally feeling the pain of the slap catch up with him and his cheek glowing red. Everyone in the hall began to flood out the hall, throwing hurtful and disgusted looks towards him but Dean kept himself facing away from them all. Bobby appeared next to him and frowned deeply.

"The hell, boy?" Asked Bobby as he saw Dean's half reddened face lift up, Dean just shrugged and loosened the silk tie which he wasted his own money on.

"I don't _love_ her Bobby. I just couldn't…" That was all Dean could croak out but Bobby just shook his head and sighed deeply, patting Dean on the back and leaving him with the Priest, who stood there a little awkwardly but inside Cas was doing back flips.

"Dean."

"Cas." Dean instantly replied to the voice with a pinch of guilt still laid in there, he turned around and took a seat on the front pew and watched Cas walk over too. Cas raised his hand and placed another slap on the opposite cheek. "The hell?"

"That was for not contacting me for over a week after I gave myself to _you_. I went against _everything_ I believed in for _you_. You even confessed love to me and you still… _fucked_ off!" Hearing a Priest swear made Dean smile a little despite the double cheek burning on his face. Cas placed himself next to Dean whilst he calmed himself down. "You said no, why?" Cas looked down at his own hands and felt another run over his cheek, the hand being cold but comforting.

"The thought of saying yes made me feel sick, like it was completely wrong. I couldn't say it because the person I wanted wasn't the one beside me. She didn't fill the hollowness within me, only one person has ever done that and it was _you_. So I though '_fuck it, I'm not being miserable forever, chase your heart and don't do this, go for him…_' So I did." A moment of silence fell between them before Dean groaned to himself. "That was way too cheesy." Cas laughed to himself and grabbed Dean's hand with one of his own and kissed it softly, a smile forming as he did.

"So what now?" Asked Dean as he slipped his fingers betweens the Priests and leaned back.

"Well, I'm leaving the Church. I've defiled the religion enough; I can't follow the Lords words when I can't believe in them myself with all my heart. Not to mention the sinning up in the confessional booth." Dean nodded at the thought of that wondrous sex. _Best blasphemy ever._ "We could leave this place too."

Both men locked their eyes together, Dean felt that warmth those eyes gave him, they were as blue as ice but warmer than a cosy fire in the middle of winter. Dean leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Cas' forehead then leaned his own forehead against Cas'.

"I'd love that Castiel." Both of them smiled but Cas leaned himself back before grabbing both of Dean's hand and settling them in his lap.

"I never said it back did I?" Said Cas, his face was low and looked like he was embarrassed but Dean just blinked and cocked his head to the side, leaning in trying to see what Cas was doing. The Priest shot his head back up, their foreheads clashing together, both of them groaned from the pain, before laughing.

"Well doesn't that bring that bring back a memory?" Laughed out Dean as he rubbed his forehead better, his face now array with red from two slaps and a head butt. Cas smiled back and leaned against Dean.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

**[ ****Authors Note****: OH GOD. I'm so cheesy. Wtf? –slaps own hand- anyway, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to R&R (3)/ ]**


End file.
